Découverte
by maoren
Summary: Suite à l'accident de George où celui-ci perd son oreille droite, Fred découvre que les sentiments qu'il pensait ressentir pour son frère ne sont peut être pas ceux qu'il croyait... L'histoire se passe lors du mariage de Bill et Fleur. WARNING SLASH et LEMON


Coucou tout le monde !

Eh oui je ne suis pas morte... XD Je passais **juste** mon bac ! (Que je n'ai d'ailleurs pas terminé, il me reste deux oraux) On peut dire que c'est allé dans l'ensemble ! (sauf les maths bien sûr...mdr) Je suis désolée d'avoir été absente aussi longtemps mais les examens ont pris tout mon temps ! Je n'ai pas abandonné ma fic "Mon médicament" ! Le chapitre 4 arrive fin de cette semaine si tout se passe bien !

Me revoila avec un one shot sur le couple Fred/George pour un cadeau d'anniversaire pour **Zifly974** ! Encore bon anniversaire ! On a pas 18 ans tout les jours !

Je préviens que ce one shot parlera de **relation homosexuelle** ! Alors Homophobe vous pouvez quitter cette page ! De plus il contiendra un **LEMON** alors âmes sensibles s'abstenir !

Sinon à part ça j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! J'y ai mis tout mon amour pour les jumeaux dans ce one shot de plus de 12.000 mots !

Bonne lecture !

Et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

* * *

__ « Promets-moi une chose Forge._

__ Tout ce que tu veux Gred._

__ Promets-moi que l'on sera toujours ensemble, et que rien ne nous séparera._

__ Je te le promets. »_

Il avait mal. Oh putain qu'il avait mal ! La terreur et l'angoisse écrasaient son cœur, lui coupant le souffle et empêchant l'air de remplir ses poumons. Il était tétanisé et n'arrivait pas à faire cesser ses mains de trembler. Ses sanglots retenus faisaient tressauter sa poitrine, laissant s'échapper des gémissements de pure douleur.

Leur mission qui consistait à venir récupérer Harry et l'amener au Terrier en prenant tous son apparence avait été un véritable fiasco ! Ils savaient tous que les mangemorts seraient au rendez-vous, qu'ils tenteraient de récupérer Harry par tous les moyens et qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à utiliser des sortilèges mortels ! Il ne savait bien, on était en guerre après tout ! Mais punaise ! Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son double, sa moitié, son âme sœur se prenne un sort de tortures ! Fred l'avait vu se prendre le sortilège sans pouvoir l'aider car lui même était au prise d'un autre mangemort. Il l'avait vu se le prendre en pleine tête et tombé de son balais ! Il n'avait rien pu faire ! Il s'était sentit tellement insignifiant et impuissant ! Et prit d'une haine rageuse qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant il avait lancé un avada kedavra au mangemort qui lui faisait face, y mettant toute sa haine et sa douleur !

Quand ils arrivèrent au Terrier, Fred ne pris même pas la peine d'être complètement à terre pour allez à l'encontre de son jumeau, il sauta de son balais d'un geste vif, se réceptionnant mal à l'atterrissage et se faisant mal à la cheville gauche. Mais ignorant la douleur qui apparaissait dans son membre, son attention totalement concentrée sur sa moitié et il courra en grandes enjambées jusqu'à son père qui venait de difficilement atterrir sur le sol, un George inconscient dans les bras. Arrivé à leurs niveaux, Fred sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui, devenue molles par l'inquiétude, et tomba à genoux devant son père. Il approcha une main tremblante de la joue blanchâtre de sa moitié, elle était complètement froide. En la retirant, il découvrit sa main couverte de sang. Les larmes difficilement retenues s'échappèrent de ses yeux et coulèrent sur ses joues pour venir s'échouer sur ses lèvres tremblantes.

_ « G-George…T- tu m'entends ? Bredouilla son jumeau en voyant aucune réponse de son frère.

_ Il faut l'amener à l'intérieur Fred, Molly pourra s'en occuper… Lança Arthur tout aussi inquiet que son fils, George toujours inconscient dans les bras. Il perd trop de sang… »

Prit d'une vague d'adrénaline due à la peur de perdre sa moitié, Fred se releva sur ses jambes, tangua légèrement et passa un bras sous les genoux de son frère et une autre dans son dos. Une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'il était bien callé dans ses bras, et qu'il ne lui faisait pas mal à le porter ainsi, il se dépêcha de l'amener aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait jusqu'au Terrier. Dès qu'ils franchirent le pas de la porte, sa mère complètement terrorisée lui ordonna de poser George sur le canapé et le congédia vivement en disant qu'il la gênait.

C'est donc comme ça que Fred trouva refuge sur le toit du Terrier. Dès qu'il posa ses fesses sur le toit usé recouvert de tuiles où il avait l'habitude de se rendre avec sa moitié, les larmes recommencèrent à couler et les sanglots qu'il retenait depuis tout à l'heure pour ne pas les montrer aux autres explosèrent. Un hurlement plaintif s'échappa de ses lèvres, et, entourant son torse tremblant de ses bras, il se mit à tanguer d'avant en arrière pour essayer de se calmer et faire sortir sa peine. Ce soir, il avait eu la peur de sa vie. Il avait vu son frère, son George, presque mourir, et il n'avait rien pour faire pour le sauver ! Il avait mal, très mal…Ce n'était que maintenant qu'il se rendait vraiment compte qu'ils étaient en guerre et que ce n'était pas juste un petit conflit de rien du tout. Bien sûr il était au courant que c'était une guerre qui amenait le malheur, mais ce n'était que ce soir qu'il en était confronté… C'était une guerre violente avec des morts…Il se trouvait complètement idiot de ne vraiment le remarquer que maintenant. Quel crétin il était ! Un autre sanglot le prit, plus violent que les autres. Il avait faillit perdre George. Rien que de le savoir mort, paralysait ses membres et son cœur. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui, cela lui était tout bonnement impossible à ses yeux. George était sa moitié, son oxygène, ….Oui George était sa vie, son âme sœur. Ils étaient fusionnels, tellement que l'être plus était impossible.

Quand son jumeau avait reçu le sortilège de torture, Fred avait ressenti sa peur et sa douleur comme si c'était lui qui l'avait reçu, ça lui avait tordu les boyaux de douleur. Il s'était sentit si misérable de voir que la vie ne tenait qu'à un misérable petit fil et que le moindre coup de vent, le moindre petit tremblement la ferait cédée… Il se sentait si nul, si impuissant… George devait se tordre de douleur en bas et il ne pouvait rien faire, rien faire pour atténuer son mal…

La poitrine toujours prise par des sanglots qu'il n'arrivait pas à stopper, il n'entendit pas son frère Bill le rejoindre et s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ce n'est que quand il sentit quelqu'un passer un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules pour le ramener contre un torse amical et accueillant que Fred pris conscience de sa présence. Il nicha sa tête dans le cou de son frère et lâcha un gémissement plaintif. Bill passa une main dans le dos de son petit frère et lui frictionna le dos pour le calmer. Lui aussi se sentait terrorisé de voir l'état de George mais aussi de voir son autre petit frère aussi décomposé lui faisait mal. Il savait que Fred et George partageaient un lien que lui ne partagerait jamais avec ses autres frères et sœurs, le lien qui reliait les jumeaux était unique, il le savait. Alors il faisait son possible pour calmer et rassurer le corps terrorisé et tremblant qui s'accrochait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

_ « Il est hors de danger Fred, lui murmura l'ainé en caressant doucement les cheveux roux de son petit frère. Maman s'est bien occupé de lui, il se repose dans votre chambre.

_ I-Il va bien ? Hoqueta Fred en se détachant de son frère pour le regarder dans les yeux.

_ On ne peut pas vraiment dire ça, grimaça Bill, mais il se rattrapa vite en voyant que le visage du jumeau s'était de nouveau décomposé à sa réplique. Sa vie n'est pas en danger ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que le sort qu'il a reçut lui a fait perdre son oreille droite… »

La dernière phrase de Bill amena un silence lourd. Celle-ci résonnait en boucle dans la tête de Fred. George avait perdu son oreille droite…L'annonce l'avait statufié sur place, serrant son cœur dans une étreinte glacé. Mais il eut quand même la force de sortir une petite réplique amusante pour essayer de s'extraire du mal être qui envahissait son corps.

_ « C'est bête on ne pourra plus faire enrager Maman quand elle ne savait pas qui était qui », répondit doucement Fred avec un sourire triste, une larme s'échappant de ses yeux et allant se perdre sur son début de barbe de fin de journée.

Voyant son petit frère essayé de faire de l'humour, rassura Bill qui vient passer une main dans les cheveux courts de son frangin pour les ébouriffer.

_ « Ce n'est pas ça qui vous arrêtera de faire des conneries ! Le nargua l'ainé des Weasley, ce qui fit naitre un sourire sincère sur les lèvres du cadet.

_ Non ça c'est sûr, la Terre n'a pas encore fini d'entendre parlé des jumeaux Weasley ! »

Bien que Fred croyait dur comme fer aux paroles qu'il venait de dire, il n'arrivait pas à s'ôter de l'esprit l'image de la tête ensanglantée de George et le voir dégringoler de son balai. Il culpabilisait. S'il avait fait plus attention à son frère, cela ne serait jamais arrivé. S'il était encore plus dégouté de lui même c'est parce que Fred avait peur de ce que son frère pourrait penser. Lui en voudrait-il de ne pas avoir tenté de le sauver ? Savoir son jumeau être en colère contre lui, lui faisait mal. Il aimait tellement George qu'il pourrait donné sa vie sans hésiter, les yeux fermés même ! Alors il avait peur de savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien penser… Il était terrorisé d'aller le rejoindre dans sa chambre, il avait peur de le regarder dans les yeux.

Voyant que l'humeur de son petit frère s'était de nouveau noirci en le voyant serrer ses poings sur ses cuisses et mordre sa lèvre inférieure, Bill lança d'une voix calme :

_ « Allez raconte moi tout. Qu'est ce qu'il te tracasse ?

_ Je culpabilise.

_ Si George était là, je pense qu'il t'aurait déjà lancé un doloris ! S'exclama Bill, réellement surpris de découvrir ce qui semblait terrorisé son cadet. Ce n'est pas de ta faute ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir !

_ J'aurais dû empêché le sort de le toucher…murmura Fred, les lèvres tremblantes.

_ Non tu n'aurais pas pu. Ecoute Fred, ce qui est arrivé à George n'est en aucunement ta faute tu m'entends ? Tu étais toi-même aux prises d'un mangemort, tu n'aurais rien pu faire.

_ Je lui ai promit qu'on serait toujours ensemble, bredouilla le cadet en triturant ses doigts. Mais ce soir il a failli mourir ! Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse…

_ Fred…

_ J -J'ai peur qu'il m'en veuille…lâcha le jumeau tout bas en se mordant la lèvre pour empêcher les larmes de se remettre à couler. Merde ! J'ai peur qu'il soit en colère après moi… »

Les larmes se remirent à couler en silence et un sanglot silencieux le prit, faisant tressauter ses épaules. Bill se sentant impuissant face à la peine de son petit frère, reprit Fred dans ses bras et calla sa tête dans son cou, posant son menton sur le haut de sa tête. Tout en lui caressant le dos doucement. Il lui répondit d'une voix rassurante :

_ « George t'aime Fred, il sait que ce n'est pas ta faute, je pense même que ça ne lui ai jamais venu à l'idée que cela puisse être la tienne. Tu es en train de mettre des fautes qui ne sont pas tiennes sur tes épaules petit frère. Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne sera jamais en colère contre toi.

_ Tu crois ? Demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix rendu rauque par ses récents sanglots.

_ Bien sûr ! J'ai une tête à dire des choses que je ne pense pas ? »

Voyant son frère faire une moue pour le narguer, Bill lui donna un gentil coup de coude dans les côtes.

_ « Je t'aide et voilà comment tu me remercies ! S'exclama l'ainé en prenant un air outré. Faux-frère !

_ Merci, sourit Fred. Je t'imagine déjà avec une fratrie d'enfants dans les jambes.

_ Oh non ne m'en parle pas…Soupira Bill. Je ne suis même pas encore marié avec Fleur qu'elle me parle déjà d'enfants… »

La tension dans l'air s'amenuisa et les deux frères continuèrent à parler encore un peu, cela calma Fred de discuter avec son ainé qu'il ne voyait pas souvent. Quand il était petit, il allait toujours se réconforter dans les bras de Bill, comme George allait dans ceux de Charlie. Il avait l'impression de retourner en enfance, d'être de nouveau l'enfant terrorisé qui allait trouver du réconfort dans les bras de son grand frère. Bill prit congé au bout de quelques minutes en disant qu'il allait voir si on avait besoin d'aide en bas. Il lui dit en même temps qu'il devrait aller voir George dans leur chambre, qu'il serait très heureux de le voir. C'est donc après avoir taper amicalement l'épaule de son cadet que l'ainé des Weasley descendit du toit. Fred, quant à lui, préféra rester encore un peu pour s'aérer l'esprit avant de devoir faire face à son jumeau. Les paroles de son frère l'avaient rassuré, mais de l'appréhension était encore présente dans son cœur et il n'osait pas se lever du toit pour aller le rejoindre. Il avait peur de ce qu'il pouvait y trouver.

Il savait qu'il réagissait avec extrême, il n'avait jamais réagis aussi vivement avant, même quand George s'était fait attaqué par un dragon quand ils étaient en vacances dans la réserve de Charlie. Il avait remarqué que depuis quelques temps sa vision de George avait quelque peu changé, il voulait toujours être bien vu par son jumeau, le protéger de tout, et des petites attentions affectueuses avaient vues jour. Elles étaient tellement infimes que Fred pensait que personnes à part lui et peut être George l'avait remarqué. Ça se traduisait par des petits effleurements de main, une main sur une cuisse ou un genou, un câlin à l'abri des regards de temps en temps.

Il ne savait pas si c'était normal d'être ainsi avec son jumeau, il n'était pas comme ça avec ses autres frères et sa sœur, quoi qu'il soit très protecteur envers Ginny du point de vue garçon. Il n'avait jamais rencontré d'autres jumeaux pour comparer sa relation avec d'autres personnes dans la même situation. Ron les narguait toujours en disant qu'ils ressemblaient à un petit couple et qu'ils ne trouveraient jamais l'amour parce que leurs futures petites-amies seraient jalouses de leur proximité. Et c'était bien vrai, ils avaient tout deux essayés de sortir avec des filles mais ça ne marchait jamais, avec à chaque fois la même excuse : « Tu préfères ton frère à moi » Et il est vrai que s'il devait choisir entre une relation amoureuse et son frère, il ne réfléchissait même pas, il choisissait son frère sans hésité !

De même qu'il avait remarqué que depuis à peu près un an, il préférait les garçons, enfin pas vraiment tous les garçons. On pourrait plutôt dire qu'il cherchait un garçon qui ressemblerait à son frère. Les même yeux, la même faucette, la même corpulence, etc.… Il ne savait pas si cela était normal… En tout cas, il s'était bien gardé de le dire à son frère. D'ailleurs c'était surement la seule chose qu'il lui cachait. Car il ne savait pas lui même ce que cela signifiait. Voilà sûrement pourquoi il n'osait pas descendre du toit pour aller affronter la silhouette blessé de son frère, il avait peur. Peur de ce qu'il pouvait y voir. Il avait peur que la réponse que son cœur lui dictait par rapport à ses interrogations lui saute à la figure une fois qu'il eut franchi la porte de la chambre.

Grognant face à sa réaction de lâche alors que son frère devait se demander où il était et s'inquiéter. Fred prit sur lui et se releva sur ses jambes. La douleur de sa cheville gauche se raviva, lui rappelant son atterrissage précipité pour rejoindre son frère. Il irait voir sa mère après s'être informé de l'état de son frère. Il descendit donc du toit, prenant tout son temps et redoutant le moment où il se trouverait face à la porte de leur chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, il croisa quelques personne de sa famille et des membres de l'ordre du phénix, mais tous étaient occupés et personne ne fit attention à lui. Il se dirigea donc à pas lent jusqu'au second étage où se trouvait sa chambre et celle de George. Plus il s'en approchait plus ses mains devenaient moites. Il les triturait pour faire sortir le stresse et l'anxiété qui prenait place dans son cœur.

La porte de leur chambre arrive en vue trop vite à son goût. Il s'arrêta face à la porte close. Quand Charlie était partie du Terrier, on leur avait proposé de prendre chacun une chambre différente, mais ils n'avaient pas voulu, préférant rester ensemble. Il leva une de ses mains et la porta à ses yeux. Elle était tremblante. Depuis quand avait-il aussi peur de croiser le regard de sa moitié ? Prenant une grande inspiration pour calmer son cœur qui avait commencé à jouer de la fanfare, il frappa à la porte. Un gémissement, puis un faible « oui » lui répondit.

A l'entende de la plainte, toutes les craintes que son frère lui en veuille disparurent pour laisser place à une vague d'inquiétude et à une envie de voir son frère très grande. Il ouvrit la porte, la referma derrière lui et osa enfin relever le regard vers le lit de George. La chambre était peu éclairée, seule une petite lampe sur la table de chevet éclairait la pièce. Son frère était allongé sur son lit, un épais bandage entourait sa tête et son oreille droite, réveillant d'ailleurs quelques tâches de sang, preuve de sa récente blessure. En voyant qui venait le voir, un sourire étira les lèvres de George et celui-ci tenta de se redresser dans son lit, mais un gémissement de douleur perça ses lèvres et il retomba sur son oreiller. Fred fonça vers le lit de son jumeau et l'aida à correctement se recoucher dans son lit pour éviter la moindre douleur.

_ « Maintenant c'est moi qui serai le plus beau des deux, le nargua gentiment Fred en passant une main dans les cheveux non recouvert de bandage.

_ Quand les poules auront des dents ! Rigola George avant de gémir. Ne me fait pas rire j'ai l'impression qu'un hypogriffe me marche sur la tête… Et d'ailleurs tu étais où ? Je pensais que tu serais le premier que je verrais.

_ Maman m'a demandé de partir parce que je la gênais, répondit Fred en évitant de dire à son frère qu'il était aussi parti pleurer sur le toit parce qu'il s'en voulait qui soit ainsi couché sur son lit à gémir de douleur. Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs…j'ai cru que tu allais mourir…

_ On ne se débarrasse pas aussi facilement d'un Weasley, Forge !

_ Oui tu as raison Gred, répondit doucement son jumeau en caressant tristement sa joue, évitant d'approcher sa main de l'oreille mutilée.

_ Paraît que les filles adorent les mecs avec des cicatrices ! Je vais te battre sur ce terrain là mon cher Forge ! Rigola faiblement George avant de, de nouveau, gémir.

_ Arrête de dire des conneries tu es en train de te faire mal, lâcha Fred avec un sourire pour cacher à son frère que sa remarque sur les filles l'avait touché, car George, contrairement à lui, était sûr de son orientation sexuelle, il était hétéro. Je vais te laisser te reposer.

_ Oh non… Reste avec moi s'il te plait… supplia le blessé en palissant légèrement. Ne me laisse pas tout seul dans la chambre…

_ Ok mais va falloir que tu pousses tes grosses fesses pour me laisser un peu de place », le nargua l'autre jumeau en défaisant ses chaussure.

George se décala légèrement, un émettant un gémissement de douleur dans la tête se mit à tourner, puis se réinstalla sur le dos. Fred ouvrit les couvertures, les recouvrit tous les deux et se mit sur le côté pour être face à son frère.

_ « J'ai entendu Maman dire à Remus que mon tympan droit était touché et qu'elle ne savait pas si j'allais un jour pouvoir de nouveau marcher correctement…Bredouilla George en tournant légèrement la tête pour croiser les yeux rassurant et plein d'amour de son jumeau.

_ Je serais au près de toi quoiqu'il arrive Gred, lui répondit-il en passant une main sur sa joue pour ensuite descendre dans son cou et le caresser du pouce. Je ferais tout mon possible pour que tu puisses marcher correctement. Après tout rien n'est impossible pour les jumeaux Weasley ! Non ?

_ O-Oui…

_ Allez, viens-là. »

Fred ramena le corps de son jumeau près de lui, faisant bien attention à le garder sur le dos pour ne pas lui faire mal et colla son torse contre son corps. Il passa un bras protecteur sur son ventre, que George s'empressa de recouvrir de ses mains et Fred commença à dessiner des arabesques avec son pouce sur le pyjama qui recouvrait le ventre de son jumeau pour détendre ses muscles crispés. Il alla ensuite enfuir son visage dans le creux du cou de George et lui murmura à l'oreille.

_ « Je serais toujours là pour toi Gred, tu peux dormir tranquille je reste près de toi. »

Dans ces paroles, Fred se jurait en même temps à lui-même que jamais plus d'accident de ce genre arriverait. A partir de maintenant il ferait encore plus attention à son frère. Quitte à être surprotecteur !

En rentrant dans sa chambre et en voyant son frère dans cet état, une pulsion d'amour l'avait sauté à la figure, si grande et inconnue qu'elle l'avait désarçonné. Il savait qu'il aimait son frère, plus que tout même ! Mais s'il regardait de plus près comment il aimait les autres membres de sa famille, Ron, Ginny ou encore sa mère par exemple, il pouvait voir que cet amour était un peu différent, plus fort et plus profond. Il y a quelques années, il aurait pensé que c'était sa condition de jumeau qui lui faisait penser ça, mais aujourd'hui, il avait l'impression de toucher du doigt quelque chose de nouveau, de plus fort. Quelque chose qui l'effrayait car il avait peur de ce qu'il pouvait y découvrir.

La respiration de George, à ses côtés, se fit plus calme et lente, malgré encore quelques gémissements qui perçaient ses lèvres de temps à autre. Il venait de s'endormir, les mains toujours posées sur celle de Fred qui dessinait des ronds sur son ventre. Sentir sa main se soulever en même temps que les respirations de son frère calmait Fred, il se sentait bien comme ça, callé contre lui, la tête dans son cou, respirant son parfum. Celui-ci était sucré, mélangé à l'odeur métallique du sang. La fatigue prit bientôt possession de ses membres, faisant détendre tous ses muscles et l'enveloppant dans un cocon de bien-être. Il se laissa submerger et s'endormit contre son jumeau, le rejoignant dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

_ « Eh Fred, réveilles-toi », murmura un voix douce.

L'appelé émis un grognement face à l'individu qui tentait de l'extraire de son sommeil. Il grommela un « non » d'une voix pâteuse et se réinstalla tout contre le corps chaud près le lui et réajusta son bras sur la source de chaleur pour se coller à lui. Il soupira de bien-être, ignorant la voix qui se faisait faussement mécontente. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule pour la secouer doucement. Pour toute réponse son interlocuteur reçut un juron et se fit encore plus emprisonner dans les bras de l'endormi qui avait bien l'intention de se rendormir.

_ « Je sais que tu es bien fatigué Forge, rigola George d'une voix faible mais amusée. Mais Maman a dit que si tu ne te réveillais pas dans les cinq minutes, elle viendrait te chercher à coups de balais.

_ Je suis bien là, se plaignit le jumeau en soupirant dans le creux du cou de George, envoyant des frissons dans le cou de celui-ci.

_ Je le vois bien, rigola faiblement sa moitié avant de gémir de douleur, ce qui eut l'effet de faire redresser vivement Fred comme s'il avait reçu un courant électrique.

_ Oh pardon ! Excuse-moi Gred ! s'exclama Fred en se rappelant les évènements de la veille. Tu es blessé et moi je fais mon égoïste en t'emprisonnant dans le lit…

_ Ca ne fait rien, ne t'inquiète pas, ça à même bien fait rigoler Bill de te voir accrocher à moi comme une moule à son rocher, quand il est venus il y a quelques minutes pour voir si j'allais bien, répondit George avec un petit sourire attendri.

_ Grmg, marmonna le jumeau avec les joues prenant une légère couleur rosée.

_ Allez, bouge tes fesses ! Lança George en ne voyant pas la couleur qu'avaient prise les joues de son frère. Tu ne voudrais pas commencer la journée avec des fesses douloureuses non ?

_ Ouais…grommela-t-il en s'écartant à regret de la chaleur de l'étreinte de son frère et se leva au ralentit. Et toi, ça va mieux ?

_ Pendant que tu dormais, Maman est venue changer mes bandages. J'ai toujours mal, mais un peu moins qu'hier, après je ne peux toujours pas me lever tellement je n'ai plus d'équilibre…

_ Prends le temps de guérir, je suis sûr que ça ira mieux rapidement ! S'exclama Fred pour autant rassurer son frère que lui. N'oublis pas que je t'ai promis de t'aider ! Quoi qu'il arrive ! Promesse de jumeau Weasley !

_ Oui », sourit George en regardant son frère se diriger vers une armoire et l'ouvrir.

Fred enleva son t-shirt et son pantalon sales de la veille pour ensuite enfiler un pantalon marron foncé et t-shirt noir. Il retourna ensuite vers le lit de son frère et embrassa le front de George un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire avant de quitter à regret la chambre. Il se dépêcha d'aller prendre une douche et descendit les étages du Terrier pour arriver à la cuisine. Toute la famille ainsi que Fleur, Hermione et Harry étaient réunis autour de la table à manger, prenant le petit-déjeuner copieux que Molly préparait derrière ses fourneaux.

_ « La Belle au Bois dormant à enfin réussit à s'extraire des bras de son prince ? Le nargua Ginny d'un sourire malicieux.

_ La Belle quoi ? Demanda Bill en se tournant vers sa petite sœur.

_ Un conte moldu que m'a montré Hermione », répondit la rousse en regardant son amie d'un regard complice, avant de rigoler.

Fred préféra ignorer de quoi pouvait bien parler le conte car il avait une vague idée de ce que voulait dire sa sœur et il ne préférait pas penser au sous-entendu que sa réplique voulait dire. Il s'installa innocemment entre Bill et Fleur pour les embêter et se servit une tasse de café.

_ Tu voulais me demander quelque chose 'Man ? Demanda le jumeau en avalant une gorgée brulante de caféine et en chipant une biscotte couverte de confiture de son grand frère.

_ Eh ! S'indigne Bill en voyant son petit frère croqué dans son petit-déjeuner. J'allais la manger…

_ Oui Fred, lança leur mère en arrivant à la table avec une fournée de pancakes tout chaud. J'aimerai que tu accompagnes Bill au chemin de Traverse pour aller faire quelques courses pour la décoration du mariage.

_ J'aurais bien voulu rester avec George, lança Fred en faisant un regard implorant à sa mère.

_ Il ne va pas se volatiliser, répondit sa mère en mettant sous son nez une cuillère en bois. Tu iras avec ton frère, tu verras George après ! De plus si tu restes avec lui tu vas le faire rigoler alors qu'il a besoin de repos ! »

Le jumeau prit une mine boudeuse, sérieusement mécontent d'être séparé de sa moitié, mais prit sur lui pour finir son petit-déjeuner en silence, écoutant vaguement ce dont parlait Ron et Harry.

_ On le surveillera ton George, le nargua de nouveau sa petite sœur en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Ne t'inquiètes pas !

_ Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu as aujourd'hui, grommela Fred, cachant sa gêne en apportant sa tasse de café à ses lèvres.

_ Comme si tu ne voyais pas de quoi je parle, dit-elle avec un sourire taquin.

_ Bon, lança Bill pour clore la discussion qu'il voyait bien, rendait mal à l'aise le jumeau. Tu es près Fred ?

_ Oui, répondit-il en remerciant silencieusement son frère de son intervention. Par contre ça ne te dérange pas si je passe au magasin aussi, il faut que je voie si Allison s'en sort bien toute seule.

_ Oui pas de problème, répondit l'ainé des Weasley en se levant de son tabouret.

_ Qui est Allison ? Demanda Ron en deux bouchées de pancakes.

_ Notre assistante à George et Moi, elle s'occupe du magasin quand l'on est pas là.

_ Elle a bien du courage ! Rigola Hermione qui était restée muette jusque là.

_ Je t'interdis de dire ça ! La menaça-t-il gentiment. George et moi sommes de vrais anges !

_ Mais tout à fait !

_ Tu ne perds rien pour attendre 'Mione ! Prépare toi à recevoir la foudre des jumeaux Weasley quand je serais rentré ! » Rigola Fred en sortant lui aussi de table avant d'avoir chipé un pancake dans l'assiette de Ron et rejoignit son frère vers la cheminée.

Ils se rendirent sur le chemin de Traverse et Fred accompagna Bill à la banque pour récupérer quelques gallions qu'ils allèrent dépenser en éléments de décorations pour le mariage. Cela leurs prit bien trois bonnes heures car Fleur les avaient rejoint pour être sûr qu'ils prendraient les bonnes choses, car elle n'avaient pas entièrement confiance en son futur beau-frère reconnu pour être un farceur invertébré. Fred dû donc supporter les sautes d'humeurs plutôt flippante de la française qui était plus que perfectionnisme et qui en ce moment même, était en train d'enrager pour trouver des rubans assortit aux bouquets de fleurs qu'elle comptait mettre sur les tables. Le cadet des Weasley en profita donc pour filer, prenant l'excuse qu'il devait aller au magasin. Avant de partir il se prit un « lâcheur » et un « faux-frère » de la part de Bill, et c'est donc en rigolant qu'il rejoignit le magasin qui appartenait à son frère et lui.

Il y avait la queue devant la porte d'entrée, ce qui augmenta sa bonne humeur, le faisant oublier quelques instant les incidents d'hier. Mais ceux-ci revenir bien vite quand Allison le vit franchir le pant de la boutique et qu'elle se jeta sur lui, les larmes aux yeux.

_ « Votre mère m'a prévenu de ce qu'il s'est passé hier, murmura son assistante le visage décomposé. C'est tellement horrible ! Comment va George ?

_ Il va s'en sortir ! Les jumeaux Weasley sont indestructibles ! Lui lança-t-il, plus pour se rassurer lui-même que son assistante, parce que depuis ce qui s'était passé hier, il voyait bien que personne n'était invincible et que l'on pouvait mourir au moindre instant.

_ Je suis soulagée de vous l'entendre dire, lui sourit-elle. En votre absence je me suis occupée de tout, ne vous inquiétez pas !

_ Qu'est ce qu'on deviendrait sans vous Allison ! Rigola Fred en lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule.

_ Ba pas grand chose… lâcha-t-elle en haussant des épaules.

_ Mais qu'est ce que vous avez toutes aujourd'hui les filles pour me descendre à la moindre de mes paroles… bredouilla Fred faignant d'être blessé, un rire dans la voix.

_ Allez savoir, rigola-t-elle. Je dois vous laissez, il y a du monde en caisse.

_ Je reviendrais avec George quand il ira mieux et que le mariage de mon frère sera passé.

_ Pas de problème, je m'occupe de tout ! Le rassura-t-elle devant sa demande silencieuse.

_ Merci beaucoup ! » Dit-il en lui piquant un baiser sonore sur la joue.

En sortant du magasin, Fred se dit qu'il aurait préféré voir la rougeur qu'avaient prise les joues de Allison sur celles de George. Il se rabroua violement pour avoir ce genre de pensées puis se dépêcha de rejoindre Bill et sa dulcinée qu'il venait de voir près de la poste sorcière. Au bout d'une heure, ils furent de retour au Terrier, et Fred se dépêcha se retourner au côté de George, sous les taquineries non dissimulées de sa sœur et d'Hermione. Il se rappela d'ailleurs qu'il avait une vengeance à manigancer contre la meilleure amie d'Harry.

* * *

_ « Tu aurais une idée pour une gentille petite vengeance ? Demanda Fred, le lendemain, couché sur le lit de son frère qui était allongé à côté de lui, les jambes entremêlées aux siennes.

_ Qui est la pauvre victime ? Rigola doucement George avant de gémir légèrement.

_ 'Mione.

_ Hermione ? Vraiment ? S'étonna le jumeau en étant réellement surpris. Elle t'a forcé à lire un livre pour mériter ta vengeance ?

_ T'es bête ! Elle s'est moquée ouvertement de nous, annonça Fred avec un grand sourire.

_ Sacrilège !

_ T'as vu ça ! Alors ! Une petite idée ? » Sourit-il en se relevant sur un coude pour pouvoir mieux voir son frère.

George commençait à reprendre des forces. Les douleurs dues à son oreille manquante étaient toujours présentes, lui donnant souvent de fortes migraines, mais son teint était moins pâle, il reprenait des couleurs, ce qui rassurait Fred. Malgré la présence de forts vertiges à cause des dommages qui avaient touché son tympan droit, il pouvait maintenant se redressé sur son lit. Même si sa tête tournait pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se calmer. Il devait juste ne pas bouger sa tête. Ça faisait mal à Fred de voir son jumeau enfermé dans leur chambre, avec l'impossibilité de bouger sans avoir la présence de migraines et vertiges. Lui et sa mère avaient tenté de nombreux sorts pour le soulager, mais ils s'étaient tous révélés inefficaces. Ce qui faisait enrager Fred, surtout quand son père fit venir un médicomage et que celui-ci ne trouva qu'à dire que ça se guérirait avec le temps, qu'il ne pouvait rien faire.

Fred admirait son frère pour son comportement. Il ne se plaignait jamais, sauf un peu à lui, mais jamais au reste de la famille, et acceptait sans broncher son sort. Ce dont Fred n'aurait jamais pu faire s'il avait été à sa place. En ça il admirait son jumeau. Pour le soulager du mieux qu'il pouvait, il était aux petits soins avec lui, toujours à vérifier s'il était bien installé, s'il avait mal quelque part, ou s'il voulait quelque chose. Cela d'ailleurs, agaçait un peu George, qui lui disait sans cesse que ça allait et qu'il devait arrêter de stresser pour lui. Mais Fred ne pouvait s'en empêcher, voir son frère allongé sur son lit, des pansements épais sur la tête, le chagrinait, il aurait voulu être à sa place pour l'empêcher de souffrir. Il prit entre ses doigts une mèche de cheveux rousse qu'il enroula autour de ses doigts pour sentir leur texture douce avant de la replacer où elle se trouvait avant la caresse. George aimait les petites attentions que lui donnait sans cesse sa moitié, il se sentait privilégié et il adorait ça. S'il le pouvait, il aimerait pouvoir garder Fred rien que pour lui, car le savoir faire ce même genre de petites attentions affectueuses à quelqu'un d'autre lui était tout bonnement inimaginable ! Fred laissa ses doigts s'éterniser sur le front de son frère, retraçant du bout des doigts les très légères rides qui apparaissaient sur son front quand il réfléchissait.

_ « J'ai bien une petite idée, répondit-il avec un petit sourire malicieux, profitant du contact des doigts de son jumeau sur son front.

_ Expose le plan ! »

* * *

Un hurlement strident résonna dans tout le Terrier, il fut ensuite enchainé par deux rires venant de la chambre des jumeaux. Fred se tenait le ventre de rire au pied du lit, et George se retenait de rire pour éviter que les migraines ne reviennent. Cinq minutes plus tard, une Hermione aux cheveux bleus rentra en furie dans la chambre des deux farceurs, suivit de près par une Ginny morte de rire.

_ « Qu'est ce que vous avez fait à mes cheveux ! Se plaignit-t-elle en les montrant du doigt. Enlevez moi ça !

_ Ca te va très bien ! Lança George tout sourire.

_ Ca rehausse ton teint ! Continua Fred avant d'éclater de rire.

_ Enlevez-moi ça ! C'est horrible ! Je ressemble à un Stroumphe !

_ On ne peut rien faire, ça partira avec le temps, répondit George tout sourire. Ca t'apprendra de te moquer des jumeaux Weasley !

_ Et c'est quoi un stroumphe ? Demanda Fred

_ Rah je vous déteste ! S'énerva Hermione avant de partir de la chambre, suivit ensuite de Ginny qui n'arrivait toujours pas à s'arrêter de rire.

_ Méfait accomplis Forge !

_ Tout a fait mon cher Gred ! Notre honneur est sauvé ! »

* * *

Quatre jours étaient maintenant passés, le mariage de Bill et Fleur était prévu dans une semaine et la maison était en effervescence. Molly, telle une furie donnait des ordres à tout va pour préparer le mariage. Charlie et Percy, les derniers membres de la fratrie étant arrivés il y a deux jours, ils avaient tout de suite été recrutés par la matriarche de la maison pour enlever les gnomes du jardin avec Ron et Harry, à leur plus grand désarroi. Les filles, elles, partaient tous les jours au chemin de Traverse pour continuer à acheter ce qu'il manquait et aidait Molly à la préparation de la décoration. Seuls les jumeaux échappaient un peu au gourou maternel, car George était toujours en mauvais état même si des améliorations commençaient à se montrer, et Fred avait eu l'autorisation de rester avec son frère tout en aidant un minimum. Fred enchainait donc les voyages entre la tente où se déroulerait la mariage, la chambre de son frère et le magasin, parce qu'il se sentait quand même un peu mal de laisser toute seule Allison avec leur boutique.

Il revenait justement d'une de ses visites quotidienne quand il rentra au Terrier et qu'après avoir chiper un petit pain derrière le dos de sa mère, il remonta dans sa chambre pour aller voir son jumeau. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en rentrant dans celle-ci de voir son frère debout, ses bras s'appuyant de tout son poids sur une armoire pour rester bien droit.

_ « G-George ?! »

_ Ah tu es rentré, lança le nommé en se tournant lentement vers son frère pour lui offrir un faible sourire.

_ Mais qu'est ce que tu fais debout ? Demanda Fred en se rapprochant de son frère, inquiet. Le medicomage a dit qu'il fallait que tu reste au moins deux semaine couché !

_ C'est bon ça va…

_ Non ça va pas ! Regardes-toi ! Tu trembles ! Viens je vais t'aider à te recoucher. Tes migraines vont se réveiller si tu restes debout, continua-t-il en empoignant les épaules de son jumeau.

_ Arrête ! Cria George.

_ G-George ? Bredouilla Fred en stoppant net son geste quand il entendit son frère hausser le ton contre lui.

_ J'en ai marre ! Cria-t-il en prenant sa tête dans ses mains parce que ces migraines recommençaient. Ca fait plus d'une semaine que je suis enfermé seul ici à ne rien faire ! »

Des larmes de dépit embuèrent les yeux de George et s'en échappèrent lentement. Un sanglot prit d'assaut sa gorge et fit tressauter sa poitrine, ses jambes flageolantes le firent tomber sur le sol de leur chambre.

_ « J-j'en ai marre… »Hoqueta-t-il en serrant les poings, enfonçant ses ongles dans la chaire.

Fred sentit ses tripes se serrer en voyant l'état de sa moitié. Il s'agenouilla devant lui et prit dans ses mains ses poings serrés et meurtris. Il les caressa doucement pour les décrisper et remonta ses caresses sur ses avant bras, puis tout doucement jusqu'à ces épaules où il ramena son corps contre lui, faisant bien attention à ne pas appuyer sur son oreille droite. Fred s'était étonné de voir son frère si calme après l'attaque, maintenant il comprenait mieux, il avait enfuis sa douleur pour ne la montrer à personne. Et à force de se retrouver seul dans cette chambre, abandonné des autres qui s'occupait du mariage de leur frère, il s'était enfermé dans ses sentiments. Aujourd'hui il craquait, exprimant sa douleur et sa peur. Fred serra son frère de toutes ses forces contre lui pour lui montrer qu'il était présent, qu'il était là et qu'il ne l'abandonnerai jamais. La pièce était remplie de sanglot, Fred s'était lui même mis à pleurer à cause de voir toute cette douleur habiter son frère. Cette peur de mourir, de se sentir si faible et misérable face à l'univers.

Il lui frictionna le dos, caressant la moindre parcelle du corps de son frère qui était à proximité de ses mains pour le sentir près de lui, embrassant le haut de son crane qui était partit se réfugier dans son cou.

_ « Je suis là George… »Chuchota-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion où se mêlait amour et sanglot.

Alertée par les sanglots, Molly et Bill s'étaient dépêchés de monter les marches de l'escalier menant à la chambre des jumeaux. En ouvrant la porte de la chambre, ils découvrirent les deux frères enlacés étroitement sur le sol, en plein milieu de leur chambre, en pleurs. Les ayant entendus, Fred releva la tête et leur fit comprendre d'un regard qu'il pouvait sortit, que ça allait et qu'il s'en occupait. Dès qu'il furent partit, Fred se détacha doucement de son frère toujours en pleurs et passant ses mains sous ses aisselles pour le relever et l'aida à s'asseoir sur son lit en calant son dos contre la tête de lit. Fred revint à ses côtés et George se blottit contre lui. Les minutes passèrent, ils ne surent combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, George a pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, et Fred a encaissé et rassuré son jumeau. Au bout d'un temps, les sanglots cessèrent et les larmes se tarirent. Fred avait les mains de George dans les siennes et en caressaient leur dos, entremêlant leurs doigts. Il attendit que son frère se soit suffisamment calmé pour demander d'une voix rassurante :

_ « Raconte moi

_ J-J'ai failli mourir ce soir-là Fred…J'ai eu tellement peur…tellement peur de voir que la vie de tenait à rien…

_ J'ai eu peur aussi ce soir là, chuchota Fred en serrant encore plus son frère contre lui, j'ai eu peur de te perdre pour toujours… Si j'avais pu arrêter ce sortilège, tu n'en serais pas là…

_ Mais ce n'est pas ta faute ! S'offusqua George en se redressant d'un coup, le faisant chanceler et grogner de douleur, le forçant à reprendre sa place contre son jumeau. Tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable, c'est la faute de Voldemort… Et puis je préfère que se sois moi qui sois blessé et non toi.

_ Moi je préfèrerais que personne ne soit blessé…grommela Fred en entremêlant ses jambes avec celle de George.

_ Faut pas demander la lune non plus…Il y a toujours des blessés en temps de guerre, rigola George d'un rire sans joie.

_ Je le sais bien… Soupira-t-il en remontant ses doigts sur les poignets de son frère pour sentir son pou. Mais égoïstement j'aurais préféré que se soit quelqu'un d'autre et non toi… »

Ils restèrent entrelacés, profitant chacun de la présence de l'autre. Fred accorda sa respiration à celle de George et se laissa aller contre l'épaule de celui-ci. Il se sentait soulagé d'avoir pu avouer à son frère qu'il se sentait coupable et que celui ne soit pas en colère contre lui, qu'il ne pensait aucunement que c'était sa faute. Bien sûr, il avait eu mal de voir son frère si désespéré, si détruit, si terrorisé. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour l'amener loin des horreurs de cette guerre, de lui donner une vie heureuse et calme, sans sorciers maléfique avec un complexe de supériorité ! Il aimait tellement son frère… Il ne voulait pas voir George souffrir… Dès demain, il l'aiderait à descendre jusqu'au salon pour qu'il puisse être avec les autres et ne plus se sentir seul !

Il se releva sur un coude et observa son jumeau. Il s'était calmé et semblait s'être endormi. On pouvait encore voir le chemin qu'avaient pris ses larmes. Fred du bout des doigts retraça leur parcours pour les effacer. Il s'attarda ensuite sur la joue de son frère, la caressa, voulant continuer à le rassurer et lui dire qu'il était présent. Son regard descendit tout doucement vers le bas du visage de George, et plus précisément sur ses lèvres entre-ouvertes. Elles étaient rougies et gonflées parce qu'il avait dû les mordre quand il pleurait. Fred se sentit attirer par elles, et, sans s'en rendre compte, il s'en rapprocha et avant de prendre conscience de son geste, posa ses lèvres sur celle de son jumeau. Ce fut un baiser aussi bref que tendre et il se retira rapidement en se rendant compte qu'il venait d'embrasser son frère ! Certes endormis, mais il venait d'embrasser George ! Et même s'ils étaient jumeaux et étaient plus proches que n'importe quels frères et sœurs, ils savaient qu'on ne s'embrassait pas sur la bouche ! Choqué par son geste d'amour, Fred posa une main sur ses lèvres, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il venait de faire.

Il se leva du lit doucement pour ne pas réveiller George, et sortit précipitamment de la chambre.

Mais ce que ne savait pas Fred, c'était que George ne dormait pas, il somnolait juste, et était bien conscient du geste que venait de faire son frère. Surprise, joie et incrédulité prirent possession de son cœur. Qu'est ce qu'il venait de se passer ?!

* * *

Fred, une fois sortit de la chambre, fonça dans la salle de bain, qui verrouilla derrière lui et s'appuya sur le lavabo pour reprendre ses esprits. Il avait embrassé George ! Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça… Etait-ce ça les sentiments qu'il ne comprenait pas depuis quelques temps ? Est-ce qu'il aimait George encore plus qu'un frère… Est ce qu'il l'aimait comme… un homme ? Des papillons prirent possession de son ventre et une douce chaleur envahie ses joues. En se regardant dans le miroir, il vit qu'elles avaient viré roses… Merde… Est-ce qu'il était amoureux de George ?... Ce n'était pas possible… C'était contre nature… immorale… Et pourtant… pourquoi son cœur s'était-il mis à battre la chamade quand il s'était demandé s'il avait des sentiments pour son jumeau ? Et merde, pourquoi avait-il autant apprécié ce baiser ? _Putain Fred dans quelle merde tu t'es mis…_

* * *

Faire comme s'il ne l'avait jamais embrasser avait été très dure à faire. Le lendemain matin du baiser, Fred avait aidé son frère à quitter son pyjama pour un jean et un t-shirt, il n'avait pas pu résister à s'attarder sur ce corps si semblable au sien mais en même temps si différents. Il avait eu du mal à cacher les rougeurs qui avait élues domiciles sur ses joues et sa gêne de voir George a demi-nu devant lui.

George, quant à lui, décida de penser que le baiser que lui avait donné Fred la veille, avait été un moyen de montrer tout son soutient et son amour, ne voulant ainsi pas partir sur un sujet plus glissant qui était : Ce baiser était-il fraternel ou non ?

Une fois que les deus frères furent près, Fred aida son frère à se tenir debout et à se diriger vers les escaliers. Les vertiges arrivèrent presque tout de suite, ce qui fit rager George, mais les douleurs avaient commencé à disparaître et étaient maintenant plus rares. Il pouvait maintenant rire sans avoir l'impression de se prendre un coup de marteau dans le crâne, ce qui était plutôt bien quand on savait que les jumeaux Weasley étaient de gros farceurs. Pour éviter à son frère de descendre les escaliers, parce que sortir de sa chambre était déjà un exploit en soi, il les fit transplaner dans le salon du Terrier. Il le conduisit ensuite dans la cuisine où George pu s'asseoir pour prendre le petit déjeuner avec le reste de sa famille. Un gros sourire était peint sur ses lèvres, ce qui mit du baume au cœur à tout le monde, et encore plus à Fred qui était heureux de voir son frère sourire.

_ « Je suis heureuse de te voir à cette table George ! Il faut fêter ça ! Roucoula leur mère en posant devant lui une assiette bien garnie. Et puis Fred commençait à nous casser les oreilles à ne faire que parler de toi !

_ Maman ! S'offusqua le dénommé en sentant ses joues rougir.

_ Je ne peux toujours pas marcher seul et sans sentir de vertiges…alors je ne vois pas qu'est ce qu'i fêter.

_ C'est déjà une petite victoire, et c'est par petites victoires que l'on obtient la grosse ! Répondit Charlie qui était en face de lui. Allez où est passé la bonne humeur contagieuse des jumeaux Weasley ?!

_ J'espère que vous avez profité de vos vacances sans blagues de notre part parce que l'on va se rattraper ! Rigola Fred pour alléger l'atmosphère.

_ Eh ! Moi j'ai reçu vos blagues pendant vos dites vacances ! Lança Hermione d'un voix boudeuse parce qu'elle avait apprécié moyennement de se retrouver avec des cheveux bleus.

_ Mais c'était différent ma chère 'Mione ! Notre honneur était mis en jeu !

_ Un jour je me vengerais !

_ Mais nous avons hâte de voir ça 'Mione », le nargua George en lui offrant un grand sourire insolant qui fit sourire tout le monde.

Le petit déjeuné se passa dans la bonne humeur et tout le monde fut content de revoir les jumeaux réunis, même s'ils observèrent tous une petit gène de Fred envers George. Le mariage de Bill et Fleur fut le principal sujet du repas, Molly distribuant les tâches aux personnes présentes :

_ Pourquoi je ne peux pas rester avec George ? S'exclama Fred qui avait reçut la tâche d'accompagner son père pour aller acheter les boissons alcoolisées.

_ Parce que j'ai envie d'être près de mon fils aussi ! Répondit Molly en posant une main sur l'épaule d'un George hilare d'être ainsi le sujet de dispute entre sa mère et son jumeau. Il serra mieux à la maison à m'aider à la cuisine et puis tu ne fais que le monopoliser, nous aussi on a le droit d'être avec lui !

_ M-mais… Bredouilla Fred en sentant ses joues s'enflammées.

_ Chut ! Fin de la conversation, lança la matriarche en donnant un petit coup de spatule en bois sur la tête de Fred avant de retourner vers ses fourneaux.

* * *

Les jours défilèrent. Et bien que l'évènement du baiser s'éloignait, son souvenir, lui, ne quittait pas l'esprit de Fred. Dès qu'il voyait George rire ou parler, son regard se plantait sur ses lèvres et le souvenir de leurs textures lui revenait en pleine figure. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter. Ginny et Hermione semblaient avoir remarqué quelque chose parce qu'elles n'arrêtaient pas de le narguer dès qu'il parlait de George ou qu'elles le voyaient rougir face à une remarque de sa famille. Il ne savait pas s'il devait en parler à son jumeau. Comment réagirait-il s'il apprenait que son frère, son jumeau, était, peut-être, amoureux de lui ? Oui, parce que Fred se voilait la face, il n'osait pas croire qu'il était amoureux de George. Et pourtant la vérité était là… Mais c'était en même temps étrange, ça lui donnait l'impression d'être narcissique. A cette remarque, il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

_ Tu ris tout seul maintenant ? J'ai peur pour ta santé mentale Forge ! Le nargua son jumeau en regardant son frère reprendre ses esprits.

_ « Pff Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, sourit Fred. Ma santé morale va très bien merci ! _Enfin, elle laisse a désiré depuis quelques jours…_

_ Qu'est ce qu'il te faisait rire ? Demanda George en appuyant ses coudes sur la table de la cuisine où il était lui et son frère en train de faire les pancartes où seront notées les noms des invités sur la table.

_ Oh rien d'important, rougit légèrement Fred. Je me demandais comment réagira Fleur en voyant sa robe.

_ Mouais, répondit son frère, pas convaincus pour un sou. Elle va nous adorer !

_ GEORGE ET FRED WEASLEYYYYYYYYYY ! Hurla une voix féminine à l'autre bout du Terrier.

_ Ah ! On dirait qu'elle l'a vu ! Sourit George.

_ Un repli stratégique est nécessaire ! » Compléta Fred tout sourire en se levant pour aller passer un bras sous celui de son jumeau pour les faire transplaner.

* * *

La veille du mariage était arrivée. Si c'était l'effervescence il y a une semaine, aujourd'hui c'était le summum. Molly hurlait sur tout ce qui bougeait et stressait plus que les futurs mariés. Pour éviter les coups de foudre de leur mère. Les jumeaux, Ron, Ginny, ainsi que Harry et Hermione, décidèrent de s'éclipser du Terrier pour se faire une après-midi à la rivière qui se trouvait dans les bois, à dix minutes à pieds.

Cela faisait une heure qu'ils étaient là, et ils s'amusaient bien. Ron et Harry se baignait dans l'eau fraiche du ruisseau, arrosant Ginny et Hermione qui essayaient de bronzer sur leurs serviettes. Fred et George, quant à eux, se prélassait sous un chêne en bordure du ruisseau, observant avec amusement les plus jeunes se bagarrer dans l'eau.

Fred était heureux d'entendre George rire, ses douleurs s'étaient atténuées et n'étaient plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Ses vertiges aussi s'étaient calmés, il pouvait maintenant marché seul, même s'il tanguait de temps en temps, il n'avait pas besoin d'aide, et ça, George en était fière. Fred regarda avec tendresse son frère se coucher sur le dos et fermer les yeux pour profiter du soleil qui traversait le feuillage épais du chêne.

Même s'il se sentait toujours aussi bien avec son frère, il se sentait aussi mal à l'aise, parce que depuis l'épisode du baiser, il avait maintenant constamment envie de le toucher. L'envie de l'embrasser de nouveau avait fait son chemin dans son esprit et était devenu une obsession. Une obsession qu'il essayait de freiner car même si maintenant il s'avouait à lui même qu'il avait des sentiments tout sauf fraternel envers son frère, il n'osait pas le dire au principal concerné, de peur de se faire repousser et par la même occasion l'éloigner de lui. Bien sûr, il voyait bien que George se posait des questions, il le voyait le regarder avec curiosité quand lui regardait ailleurs. On pouvait dire aussi que Fred, pour calmer un peu ses pulsions, était devenu un peu plus tactile avec son frère. Il trouvait toujours une excuse pour se trouver dans le lit de celui-ci ou pouvoir faire les corvées de leur mère avec lui.

Hermione et Ginny n'avaient pas été dupes et avaient fini par comprendre. C'est comme ça que la veille, il se retrouva kidnappé par les deux filles pendant que George était occupé avec leur mère. Elles lui firent crachées le morceau, et c'est le joues en feu qu'il avoua d'une petite voix avoir ses sentiment pour son jumeau. Elles s'étaient alors extasiées en disant qu'elles en étaient sûr et que qu'ils feraient un couple trop mignons. Bien sûr, Fred les avais rembarré en leur disant qu'il ne comptait rien dire à George et qu'elles devraient garder ça pour elles au risque de mourir dans d'horribles souffrances. Elles avaient finalement accepté de garder le silence à contre cœur. Bien sûr le rouquin savait qu'elles ne s'arrêteraient pas là, il n'y avait qu'à voir les regards pleins de sous-entendus qu'elles lui lançaient de là où elles étaient.

En voyant qu'il les regardait avec un moue renfrognée, Ginny et Hermione rigolèrent et lui envoyèrent un clin d'œil chacune. Il soupira et se réinstalla sur le dos à côté de son frère. Leurs bras se touchaient et quelques minutes plus tard, Fred avait la main gauche de George dans les siennes et entremêlant ses doigts aux siens. Il ferma les yeux et profita de la présence de son frère à ses côtés et des bruits joyeux que faisaient les adolescents un peu plus loin. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'endormait.

* * *

Il ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçus qu'il se trouvait allongé sur le canapé du salon du Terrier. Il se leva et se demanda comment il était arrivé là parce que dans ses souvenirs, il se trouvait à la rivière dans la forêt derrière le Terrier. Il entendit des voix venant de la cuisine, il s'y dirigea et quand il y entra, il découvrit tout sa famille et ses amis réunis autour de la table à manger. Quand ils le virent arriver, tous le regardèrent avec dégout et horreur. Fred sentit une sueur froide descendre le long de son échine. Pourquoi le regardait tous ainsi ?

_ « C'est horrible ! S'offusqua sa mère. Mon fils ! Gay !

_ Ce n'est pas sain ! Continua Arthur avec une mine dégoutée.

_ Non ! Il y a pire ! Lança Ginny avec un sourire moqueur. Il est amoureux de son frère ! De George ! De son propre jumeau !

_ De l'inceste ! S'exclama Bill choqué.

_ Mais c'est écœurant !

_ Tu n'as pas honte Fred ?!

_ Mais qu'ai-je fait pour avoir un fils pareil ?!

_ Tu me dégoutes ! »

Fred sentit ses yeux le bruler. Sa gorge était tellement serrée qu'il n'arrivait pas à émettre le moindre soin. Tous ses proches le regardaient comme s'il était un monstre. Il voulait fuir, fuir leur regard. En se retournant pour quitter le Terrier il heurta quelqu'un, et en voyant l'identité de ce quelqu'un, Fred sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. George se tenait devant lui et le regardait froidement, aucunement trace d'amour ne se trouvait dans ses yeux. Il le regardait comme s'il venait de marcher dans une merde. Avec dégout.

_ « Comment as-tu pu ?! Tu n'es pas normal Fred ! Je ne t'aimerai jamais ! Tu es écœurant !

_ N-non…G-George attend, bredouilla Fred en tendant le bras pour attraper son frère.

_ Ne me touche pas espèce de monstre ! »

_F….Fr…Fred_

Les larmes jaillirent des yeux de Fred pour se déferler sur son visage. Il sentit le désespoir envahir son cœur. Il avait l'impression que l'on venait de lui arracher le cœur pour ensuite marcher dessus et le réduire en milles morceau.

_F…Fred….Réveilles-toi…_

* * *

_ « Fred ?! Fred réveille-toi ! »

Fred grogna et ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Ceux-ci étaient en larmes. Il se sentait complètement désarçonné. Il avait rêvé ?

_ « Tu faisais un cauchemar, répondit doucement George en posant un main apaisante sur son front. Ca va ? »

Ca semblait pourtant si réel, la haine et le dégout dans les yeux de son frère l'avaient brisé, comme les paroles des autres membres de sa famille. Il sentit les larmes continuer à couler. C'est quand il sentit une main douce sur la joue sécher ses larmes qu'il comprit que tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve. George s'était penché au dessus de lui et le regardait, inquiet.

_ « Ca va ? » Redemanda-t-il d'une voix douce en caressant doucement la joue humide de son frère.

Fred sentit le soulagement prendre possession de son corps quand il croisa les émeraudes remplient d'inquiétude et d'amour de son frère. Ne contrôlant plus son corps rendu mou par le soulagement que son cauchemar n'était pas réel, il se redressa et rapprocha son visage de celui de son frère et s'empara de ses lèvres. Il y mit tout son amour et son soulagement. Donnant à George un baiser tendre et amoureux qui dérouta et figea celui-ci. Se rendant compte de son geste, Fred se pétrifia et s'écarta précipitamment de son jumeau. Celui-ci le regardait avec surprise. Fred sentit ses yeux s'embuer à nouveau à l'idée de voir le même regard que celui de son cauchemar. Il se leva rapidement et tourna le dos à George.

_ « E-Excuse-moi, lança-t-il d'un voix tremblante. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit. Oubli ce qu'il vient de se passer ! »

Et il transplana pour réapparaitre à quelques mètres de l'entrée du Terrier. Il se faufila à l'intérieur et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, évitant soigneusement de croiser les autres membres de sa famille, parce que sinon ils auraient pu voir les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues du rouquin. Il se laissa ensuite glisser contre la paroi de la douche et éclata en sanglot. Il était furieux contre lui. Pourquoi avait-il embrassé de nouveau George ?! Certes il était soulagé de voir que son cauchemar n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, mais il venait de tout gâcher ! Son frère ne lui pardonnerait jamais ! Il savait que George lui demanderait des explications sur son comportement, mais il n'aurait pas la force de s'expliquer. Il voulait juste ne jamais avoir eu ce geste. Il voulait disparaître.

* * *

Le jour tant attendu du mariage de Bill et Fleur était arrivé ! Il était dix-huit heures et tout le monde revenait de la cérémonie pour venir le fêter au Terrier. Fred observait les festivités de loin. La veille, après avoir pleuré tout son saoul dans la salle de bain, il s'était enfuit lâchement du Terrier pour aller dormir chez Jordan, son meilleur ami à lui et à George. Il était revenu ce matin en milieu de matinée, n'avait pas donné d'explication et avait évité son frère toute la journée. Il n'osait pas le regarder en face, de peur de revivre son cauchemar. Il se contentait donc de le regarder de loin.

Fred le trouvait beau dans son costume. Sa chemise ajustée mettait en valeur son corps et il se gifla mentalement pour continuer à avoir ce genre de penser pour lui. Il se dirigea vers le buffet et se servit un verre de whisky pur-feu qu'il avala Cu-sec.

_ « C'est pas la grande forme à ce que je vois.

_ Ce n'est pas le moment Ginny…

_ Si ça l'est ! Surtout si je vois mon frère se bourrer la gueule seul dans son coin ! S'exclama la rousse en arrachant le verre que Fred venait de re-remplir.

_ Rends le moi Gin'…

_ Non. Maintenant tu m'expliques qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas. »

Le rouquin poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et se dirigea vers un banc, loin des regards indiscrets, suivit de près par sa sœur. Une fois qu'ils furent installés, Ginny se tourna vers son frère et d'un regard autoritaire, lui ordonna de parler. Sa sœur ressemblait vraiment à leur mère quand elle se mettait à donner des ordres.

_ « J'ai embrassé George hier.

_ Mais c'est super ! S'exclama Ginny en souriant de toutes ses dents.

_ Non ce n'est pas « super » ! C'est contre-nature…

_ Mais qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

_ Je ne sais pas je suis parti juste après…

_ C'est pour ça que tu n'étais pas là hier soir et que tu es rentré que ce matin.

_ Hum…

_ En gros tu as fuis, soupira sa sœur en passant un main lasse dans ses cheveux. Quand il s'agit de faire des bêtises vous faites les fières mais alors quand ça touche le domaine des sentiments, vous êtes de vrais lâches !

_ Merci de m'enfoncer Gin', soupira Fred en prenant sa tête dans ses mains. On n'abat pas un homme déjà à terre. On ne te l'a jamais dit ?

_ Tu es un idiot et tu le sais. En réagissant ainsi tu te blesses toi, mais aussi George. Il avait l'air tellement désemparé hier et aujourd'hui, je comprends mieux pourquoi maintenant ! Il faut que vous vous expliquiez…

_ Non je ne peux pas…

_ Oh si que tu peux ! Et tu vas le faire ! Sinon je t'amène par la peau du Cu jusqu'à lui !

_ Tu ne ferais pas ça, répondit Fred en souriant faiblement.

_ Ne me sous-estime pas Fred Weasley ! Je te donne cette soirée pour aller parler à George ! Si tu ne le fais pas tu vas m'entendre !

_ Oui Maman…

_ Idiot ! Je fais ça pour votre bonheur ! Rigola-t-elle en embrassant son frère sur sa joue. Allez courage, je suis sûr que ça se passera bien ! Ne t'inquiète pas !

_ Ne t'inquiète pas facile à dire… » Marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe en regardant sa sœur partir et rejoindre Harry.

Assis sur son banc, il pouvait voir tout ce qu'il se passait sous la grande tente installée dans le jardin des Weasley. La fête battait son plein. Bill et sa femme Fleur, remerciaient les personnes qui venaient les féliciter, sa mère discutait cuisine avec une tante éloignée, son père discutait Quidditch avec Charlie, Ron et d'autres invités et Ginny discutait avec Harry et Hermione. Il chercha des yeux son jumeau et finit par le repérer en train de discuter avec une belle jeune fille qui devait être un membre de la famille de Fleur. Il sentit la jalousie s'installer dans son cœur et préféra fuir cette scène plutôt que regarder George flirter avec une personne qui n'était pas lui. Il se dirigea vers le Terrier la tête basse et pénétra dans la maison. Il n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'un main empoigna son épaule et le fit pivoter brutalement. George se trouvait devant lui et le regardait avec un regard sévère.

_ « Il faut qu'on parle Fred. »

_Plus de Forge_, pensa Fred en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. Il avait envie de disparaître dix pieds sous terre, partir n'importe où, tant qu'il pouvait fuir les orbes verts qui le fixaient.

_ « Fred… Parle- moi…murmura George en lui secouant légèrement l'épaule. Ne m'ignore pas je t'en supplies !

_ Qu'est ce que je veux que je te dise…répondit d'une voix rauque, la gorge serrée.

_ Pouvoir tu es partis hier ? » Demanda-t-il en lâchant son épaule.

Voyant que Fred s'était de nouveau muré dans son mutisme, George se rapprocha de lui pour le faire parler mais il ne s'attendit pas au geste de son frère. Le voyant se rapprocher Fred, prit son courage à deux mains et posa rapidement ses mains sur les épaules de son jumeau et planta ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son baiser se voulait représentatif des sentiments qui ressentaient pour George : amoureux et terrifiant. En se reculant, une larme solitaire s'échappa de ses yeux et partit s'échouer sur son menton.

_ « Voilà pourquoi », chuchota-t-il d'une voix coincée et lâchant George.

Voyant son frère ne plut réagir et l'observer avec surprise, Fred lui retourna le dos et recommença à monter les marches de l'escalier. Le voyant de nouveau fuir, George sentit une montée de colère lui tendre les boyaux. Il rattrapa Fred et le plaqua contre le mur, faisant trembler un vase qui se trouvait sur un meuble contre le mur.

_ « Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça ! Tu m'embrasse et puis tu te tires juste après ! Grogna-t-il en se rapprochant du visage de son frère qui n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux.

_ Excuse-moi….C'est contre-nature…Bredouilla-t-il en regardant ses pieds.

_ Qu'est ce qui est contre nature, demanda George en se rapprochant encore plus du visage de Fred.

_ Les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi, répondit-il dans un souffle. Excuse-moi, je ne vou- »

Mais ses paroles moururent contre les douces lèvres de George. Il poussa un gémissement de surprise avant de répondre doucement au baiser. Il passa ensuite timidement ses bras autour du cou de George pour le rapprocher de lui et mit plus de ferveur dans le baiser. Des millions de papillons explosait dans son ventre, rendant ses jambes toutes molles. George le plaqua contre le mur et intensifia leur échange, quémandant du bout de la langue l'accès à sa bouche. S'en suivit ensuite d'un baiser langoureux, qui fit oublier à Fred comment il s'appelait. Ses mains se perdaient dans les doux cheveux de son frère. Celui-ci avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches et avaient ramené leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre. Son corps brulait là où les doigts de George le touchaient. Un gémissement de plaisir s'échappa de sa bouche avant qu'il ne se colle encore plus à sa moitié. Au bout d'un moment, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, les lèvres gonflées et humides par leurs baisers. George posa son front contre celui de son frère et lança d'une voix rendue rauque par le plaisir :

_ « Sache que les jumeaux Weasley ne font jamais rien comme les autres et ne s'en formalisent jamais. »

Avant d'embrasser de nouveau son jumeau avec encore plus d'ardeur. Fred se sentit fondre aux paroles de son frère et s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à lui pour répondre avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait. Ils montèrent les trois étages qui menaient à leur chambre avec difficulté parce qu'ils ne se lâchaient pas, continuant d'embrasser l'autre. Ils se cognèrent à plusieurs reprises contre les meubles et les murs, ils firent d'ailleurs tombé un vase appartenant à une tante éloigné.

Quand ils furent enfin dans leur chambre, George referma leur porte d'un coup de pied et jeta Fred sur son lit avant de le rejoindre. Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné. Les doigts de Fred partirent se perdre dans les mèches rousses de son frère. George laissait ses mains vagabonder dans son dos et releva sa chemise pour caresser sa peau. Son jumeau frissonna en le sentant caresser sa colonne vertébrale et ses reins de ses mains chaudes. La pièce était restée dans le noir, leur donnant une ambiance intime. Fred fit basculer George sous lui et commença à parsemer son cou de baisers volages descendant de la naissance de sa mâchoire à sa clavicule. George se laissa faire en poussant un soupir de contentement quand son jumeau vint mordre la peau tendre de son cou pour en laisser sa marque. Sa chemise fut bientôt retirée. Il se retrouva allongé sur le lit, Fred le surplombant, ses mains parcourant son torse avec avidité. Celles-ci descendirent doucement jusqu'à sa taille et s'y accrochèrent. La bouche de Fred quitta le cou de son jumeau et descendit doucement jusqu' à ses mamelons où il s'amusa avec du bout de la langue, faisant arracher à George de faibles gémissements.

_ « Tu es trop habillé, grogna George en déboutonnant la chemise de Fred qu'il lança à l'autre bout de la pièce.

_ Toi aussi », roucoula-t-il en descendant ses mains jusqu'à la braguette du pantalon de son jumeau.

Ils se retrouvèrent très rapidement entremêlés l'un contre l'autre, tout juste vêtu d'un boxer chacun. Ils découvraient de leurs mains ce corps si semblable au leur, parcourant chaque surface de peau dénudée de baisers enflammés et affamés. Fred se lova encore plus contre son frère, collant leurs bassins où l'on pouvait voir leur état d'excitation. Ils poussèrent un gémissement commun quand il commença à frotter son bassin contre celui de George. Il passa une main avide sur la bosse que le boxer de George n'arrivait pas à cacher et commença à le caresser paresseusement, faisant gémir celui-ci. Leurs boxers partirent rapidement rejoindre les autres vêtements au pied du lit. Fred prit le membre dressé de son frère entre ses doigts et commença à entamer un lent va et vient et qui fit arquer George dont la tête partit en arrière.

_ « Fred… »

Encouragé par les gémissements de plaisirs qui s'échappaient de la bouche de son frère, il accéléra la cadence et partit dévorer ses lèvres humides. George posa ses mains sur les fesses de son frère et commença à les malaxer outrageusement. Il ne voulait pas être le seul à profiter. Il pénétra Fred d'un doigt et celui-ci hoqueta de surprise face à l'intrusion. Il échappa un faible soupire de plaisir quand il commença à entamer de lent va et vient et quand il introduisit un deuxième doigt. George, même si cela était sa première expérience homosexuelle, prépara du mieux qu'il put son jumeau.

_ « Le flacon…dans la table… de nuit, chuchota Fred en accordant ses mouvements de bassin à ceux des doigts de son frère. Dépêche-toi…J'en peux plus… »

George tendit son bras libre vers le meuble et chercha à tâtons dans le tiroir, le dit flacon. Une fois attrapé, il retira ses doigts de Fred et recouvrit son membre de potion lubrifiante. Dans un grognement impatient, Fred l'allongea sur le lit et s'installa sur ses hanches. Il regarda son frère que les rayons de la lune éclairaient, le rendant irréellement beau, et vit dans ses yeux tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Il lui demanda silencieusement s'il était près et après un hochement de tête de George, il s'empala doucement sur le membre de son frère. Ils hoquetèrent de plaisir, savourant la présence de l'autre. Fred se sentit à cet instant précis complètement complet, savoir son frère en lui faisait exploser son cœur de joie. Quelques secondes passèrent, le temps qu'il s'habitus à la présence de George, puis il commença de lent va et viens qui les firent gémir tous deux. Il accéléra ensuite la cadence et se pencha sur la bouche entrouverte de son jumeau pour lui donner un baiser brulant et langoureux.

La chambre devient rapidement que gémissements de plaisir, étouffés par le bruit des fesses de Fred claquant sur les hanches de George. Celui-ci prit en main le membre de son frère et commença à la masturber, observa son frère gémir, les joues rouges, sous cette douce torture. Ils atteignirent bientôt le summum et Fred se libéra dans la main de George dans un grand râle. Son jumeau le suivit quelques coups de reins plus tard. George se retira ensuite doucement et les recouvrit tout les deux d'un drap. Il vint ensuite se coller contre son frère. Ils étaient tous deux essoufflés, le cerveau complètement embrumé, savourant la béatitude du moment.

_ « Je t'aime, souffla Fred en refugiant sa tête dans le creux du cou de George.

_ Je sais, moi aussi », murmura-t-il en embrassant son jumeau sur la tempe.

Fred se sentait remplit, complet. Et à cet instant, tout ce qui comptait était de savoir que George ressentait la même chose de lui, qu'il n'était pas le seul. Qu'importe ce que penseraient les autres de cette relation, tant qu'ils seraient ensembles, tout ira bien. C'est sur cette dernière pensée, après s'être encore plus lové contre le corps endormis de son jumeau, qu'il se laissa tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

_Nous serons toujours ensembles, quoi qu'il arrive._

* * *

Et voila !

J'espère que ce one-shot vous aura plut !

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ^^ ça fait toujours plaisir !

Bonne vacances à tous !


End file.
